Life After Hogwarts
by Headwig923
Summary: Harry has graduated from the Aurror Training Academy. And Ginny is an assistant to the Minister of Magic. In love and hiding it from the world, what will happen when Hermione finds out? This is a “Happily Ever After”, post-Hogwarts story. Hope you lik
1. Hermione's Interruption

Disclaimer, I own nothing. I wish I did, but I don't

****

Hermione's interruption,

'

Harry lay in bed with his girlfriend Ginny next to him sleeping. He was thinking of life since Hogwarts. About a year after they graduated from Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione got married. That is when he realized, he loved Ginny. He was the Best Man and she was the Maid of Honor. He chuckled to himself as he thought of how nervous Ron was, he nearly fainted when the wedding march began.

"What are you laughing about?" Ginny asked, interrupting his thoughts. His laughing must have woken her.

"

"I was thinking about the day I knew, I loved you," he said.

"So why was it so funny?" she playfully questioned him. She laughed at the offended face he made.

"It was funny because it was at Ron's wedding and he was so nervous," Harry said, sounding offended.

"Well it sure took you a while to tell me," she said.

It had been a while, he waited for three months before he told her. He was helping her move to her new flat. They had just finished unpacking her last box, and they were both exhausted. One thing lead to another, and a few hours later they were tangled in the sheets of her new bed.

"Harry?", Ginny asked "You okay?."

"Yeah, I was just thinking" he said as he got out of bed. "what time are you going shopping with Hermione?" He walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

She got out of bed and followed him to the bathroom. "I think she's coming by here around tenish," She said and got into the shower with him. "I think, I like this living showering together thing," said Ginny getting closer.

"Mmm, me too," he replied. He took her in his arms and kissed her, the kiss was passionate and full of heat. His hands explored her body, moving up her back and then up to her breasts. Their kiss broke, and his mouth moved to her neck, his kisses trailed down her neck to her shoulders then down to her breasts………………………………...........

"That was the best shower I've taken in a long time," Harry informed Ginny after they got out of the shower and were wrapped in towels.

"Same here, that was amazing," Ginny said then kissed him as they stepped into the bedroom.

Someone coughing brought them back to reality. Harry and Ginny both jumped.

"Sorry to startle you. I didn't know you were here Harry. Seems I don't know a lot of things," said a very amused Hermione. "I'm going to let you to finish up and get dressed. I'll wait for you in the living room," she said as she left the room and closed the door slowly.

A stunned Harry and Ginny stood their in their towels. It seemed like ages before either of them moved.

"I guess we've been caught," said Ginny walking to the closet for some robes to put on.

"Does this mean we have to tell everybody?" Harry asked following her to the closet.

"She's going to tell them, unless we manage to convince her not to tell anyone," said Ginny as she magically dried off and put on her pale blue robes.

"I love you, you have to remember that when all this gets out. The press is going to have a field day." Harry told her, putting on hid black robes.

"We need to talk," Harry told Hermione, coming into the living room with Ginny. They took the seats across from her on the couch.

"I know, I have so many questions. First, how long have you been going out? Are you guy's living together? Does anyone else know? Why are you keeping it a secret?" Hermione asked in one breath. They knew she would have asked more if she had not run out of breath.

"All good questions, but we have to ask you to keep our secret. We have been together for about seven months now, yes we are living together, no, no one else knows, and the press would go crazy, all my brothers would go crazy, if they found out Harry and I were sleeping together, let alone living together they would have a fit. They wouldn't understand that Harry and I love each other." Said Ginny equally fast, taking Harry's hand in her own.

"I understand, and I think its wonderful, but I don't agree. I think you should at least tell the family, they'll be shocked, but I think they will be happy for you," said Hermione. "I think maybe we should go shopping tomarow Ginny. I'm going to go, you guys have a lot to talk about. And one more thing, If Ron asks me about anything I have to tell him, he is me husband. Other than that I will not tell a soul. Bye" she finished and got up.

"Bye Mione, and thanks for not telling anyone. If Ron does ask please explain to him that I love Ginny" Harry said as Hermione left the flat.

"What are we going to do if the family finds out?" Ginny asked unsure of everything.

"We'll tell them the truth, maybe your brothers won't kill me before we explain" said Harry hopefully. That made Ginny laugh, then she cried.

"This is horrible, this is not the way I pictured them finding out. I love you," she said with a sniff.

"I love you too" was the only thing Harry could say to try and comfort her. Harry knew it would be a mess. Ron was going to kill him, all her brothers were going to kill him. Harry was praying that Hermione could keep her mouth shut about the state she found then in.

Ginny could not keep from thinking about her family's reaction to this all. Her brothers would kill Harry if they found out what they had been up to for the past five months. They were dead. Mom will think I'm a scarlet woman, Ginny thought. What are we going to do Ginny mused.


	2. Bladder Problems

Disclaimer, I own nothing. I wish I did but I don't.

Bladder Problems

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione questioned Ginny, while shopping for maternity robes. Hermione was six months pregnant. And thought she'd never find good looking maternity robes.

"I don't know. It was going so good, we didn't want to ruin it." Ginny said.

"Oh how cute" Ginny exclaimed when she saw these tiny pink baby robes. I cant wait to have a baby she thought. Did I just think that? She asked herself. Would Harry want to have children with me? Ginny thought.

"You know this is a big deal, right? You're the first serious girlfriend Harry's had since Hogwarts. I don't even think he had a serious girlfriend at Hogwarts," Hermione lectured.

"He was always afraid of getting into a relationship because of Tom. And now that he's gone I think it's time he was in a loving relationship." Hermione said knowingly.

"I know-" Ginny didn't get to finish what she was saying.

"I found it. These robes are perfect!" Hermione said excitedly. One was a dark blue and the other was a light yellow colour. "hold these. I have to go to the bathroom." She said shoving them in Ginny's arms and walking towards the bathroom.

"Back" she told Ginny. "I can't stand having to pee all the time" she complained.

"Only three more months" Ginny replied with a bright smile.

"Just shut up. You don't need to be sarcastic" Hermione said. "Come on, I want to try this on" she said, leading Ginny to the dressing rooms.

"Ok, take the tan one too, it would look quite nice on you" Ginny told her as she handed her the robe, and followed her. "I think Ron would like the red one, maybe the bright orange one."

"You know very well that I would not be caught dead in that red thing" Hermione said in an offended way. "And that orange one is revoltin-" Hermione stoped talking as two girls came from the dressing rooms in the red and orange robes.

The two gave Hermione very offended looks as they walked by. "You don't think they heard me, do you?" She asked nervously.

"Oh no, they just gave you that look for no reason" Ginny said, walking into the dressing rooms.

Forty five minutes later Hermione had not yet decided on which robes she liked. It took fifteen minutes to convince Hermione that she needed another size. And then another thirty to convince her that the yellow did not make her look even bigger.

"Don't be upset your stomach will go back to normal" Ginny said trying to make her feel better. "Your pregnant this is normal. These ARE maternity robes."

This seemed to calm her down. "I think I'm going to get the blue one the yellow one and the tan one" Hermione said. "Are you going to get anything." She asked Ginny.

"Yeah, this red one" Ginny said. "I think Harry will like them"

"Err, yeah, I think he will." Hermione said. "Let buy these and go."

"Ok, I wanted to buy some silverware for the new flat." Ginny said, walking to the register.

"Ok you buy your robe. I have to pee….again" Hermione said in an annoyed fashion.

After they bought their robes they shopped for another hour or so. In witch Hermione had to pee several times (much to her annoyance.)

"Gin" Ron called when he heard her come into the flat.

"Harry?" Ginny called into their flat. She jumped as she put her shopping bags on the couch. It was Ron.

"Why would Harry be here Gin?" He asked.

"Oh, he wouldn't, you just…um…sounded like him"

Ron who seemed to take this as a complement, nodded and said "oh ok"

"Gin, I'm Home, are you here?" yelled Harry. He soon came to a silence when he saw Ron and Ginny standing there in the living room.

"WHAT?…HOME?…ARE YOU TWO?…NO THIS CAN'T BE…YOU WOULD HAVE TOLD ME" said Ron as he grew more and more confused. Confused and outraged did not suit a red head at all.

"Yes Ron me and Harry are together. We have been for about seven months, we are living together." Ginny said giving him her best "Molly Weasley" look.

"We love each other Ron, so I hope you can except this relationship" Harry added, feeling small.

Ron stood there in shock and silence. He seemed to be putting things together in his mind. And his face looked like he was trying to solve a hard math problem.

"Ron?" Ginny asked unsure of what he might say.

"This is so great, my sister and best mate. In love, who would have guessed" said Ron smiling.

"So your not mad?" Harry asked unsure of what just happened.

"Don't question the man" Ginny said. Then went to Ron and hugged him.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm very happy for you two." Ron said happily. "But if you ever hurt him Ginny you'll have to answer to me"

"Haha" Harry sarcastically laughed.

"I won't hurt him, I love him" Ginny said smartly.

"I'm just happy I figured it out before Hermione. She's going to have a fit when I tell her." Ron chuckled to himself. He had been imagining himself telling Hermione that had figured something out before her, when Ginny interrupted his thoughts.

"Actually she already knows" when she said this, he looked as if all his world had been crush with those four words. "It was only yesterday that she found out. She accidentally walked in on Harry and I not really dressed" she said trying to make him feel better.

"Your not… not…um…having mature relation? Are you?" Ron asked horrified at the thought.

"We are, but keep in mind that we do love each other" Harry said.

"This is just so much to take in right now, I'm feeling a bit nauseated" Ron said.

"You do look a bit strange" Ginny added.

"Well I better get home" he said uneasily, as it they were going to have sex as soon as he left. "Yep, I need to get back to the old ball in chain. But don't tell her I said that." He knew that Hermione would kill him if she heard him say that, especially since she's started having mood swings. "Bye"

"Bye" Ginny said. But he was already gone

A/N: Sorry it took so long to up date. I had finals and writers block. (hey Amanda look at my story, and my ) PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!

V


End file.
